


Waiting For The Sky To Fall

by hemmotoxicity



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemmotoxicity/pseuds/hemmotoxicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a never-ending cycle, Jack soon observed — his brother would hit the highest of the highs before hurtling right back down to Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting For The Sky To Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Sarah Smiles" by Panic! At The Disco.

Of course Jack noticed.

 

He noticed how happy Luke's been these past few weeks — how he looked forward to each day of school, how he laughed louder than he usually did, how he walked with a spring in his step.

 

He noticed how all Luke could ever talk about was that one boy from his geography class, how he got home two hours later than he usually did, and how he started to spend all of his weekends outside the house (he also noticed how Luke limped to school the next day).

 

He never said anything, of course. Luke wasn't unhappy, at least from what he could see, and again he's reminded of how fortunate it was that Ben was in university (because there was no way he would let blue off easy) . Jack figured his brother would tell him when he's ready, and he was willing to wait.

 

But one day everything stopped.

 

Luke stopped wanting to go to school, instead grumbling about how he wanted nothing more than to stay in bed all day. He stopped laughing and smiling, and he looked like he wanted to curl in on himself whenever he walked.

 

He stopped talking about the boy he couldn't seem to shut up about, and he was out of school the moment the bell rang — only to sit and sulk on their front porch, eyes staring blankly into space.

 

When Saturday rolls around, Jack interrupts his brother's afternoon moping session and drags him over to the passenger seat of his car, windows rolled all the way down as he drove the two of them in a route that he was making up as they went along.

 

" He's not the only boy in the world, you know. " Jack states, trying his best not to cringe at his own words.

 

" But he was the first. " Luke responds, so quietly that he might not have spoken at all.

 

" He won't be the last. "

 

" Hmm. Hope so. "

 

" I know so. "

 

That was years ago.

 

Luke's had a ton of heartache since then, some nastier than the others. It was a never-ending cycle, Jack soon observed — his brother would hit the highest of the highs before hurtling right back down to Earth.

 

But Luke's never been as happy as he was now, and Jack would have to be blind not to see that Calum looked just as smitten as his brother did. Though he had to play the devil's advocate like the proper older brother he was, Calum had earned his blessing months ago — when Luke called home and the grin was so evident from his tone that Jack had to wonder how his face refused to split apart.

 

And if Luke ended up tying the knot before he and Ben even had the chance to think about settling down, well — he can't really say that he would be surprised.


End file.
